The present invention relates to a control device for preventing reverse rotation of an intermittently rotated wheel.
In a known mechanism for preventing reverse rotation of an intermittently rotated wheel, a lock gear wheel is secured to an intermittently rotated wheel and a lock lever or a lever spring engages with said lock wheel to prevent reverse rotation.
However this conventional mechanism is disadvantageous in that it produces a ticking sound. Further it has a defect in that it is difficult to control the pressure of the lock lever or the lever spring against the lock gear wheel, since it gives delicate influence to the stop position of the intermittently rotated wheel.